


little paper pieces of affection

by prettylittlepasha



Series: polyperion life snippets [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvette creates beauty with paper that becomes a part of their shared lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little paper pieces of affection

Yvette does origami.

She’s been doing it for years, she started when her brother brought home one of those instructional books from school. She got very good at it over the years.

She has little paper creatures, flowers, stars, and space ships strewn throughout her life.

Vaughn and Rhys have large glass jars to fill with the tiny stars she makes almost absentmindedly. The jars decorate their apartment; on the island in the kitchen, on the dressers in their room, on an end table in the living room. The many colors of stars bringing warmth to their natural sparse decor.

The closer they all become the more origami creations begin decorating their apartments. A complex dragon sits above the TV, a bear and it’s cubs mosey across the top of the fridge, butterflies carefully hang from the ceiling in the living room, various flowers crop up all over the place, and many more make their home in the trio’s shared apartment.

After they start dating Yvette makes small paper versions of all three of them, made of many different colored papers, complete with tiny faces doodled on, smiles on each small paper face. Rhys and Vaughn are slackjawed when she presents them to them. They delicately hold their paper selves, turning them this way and that with a reverence that kames Yvette giddy.

A carefully folded rose sits on Rhys’ desk at work, one that matches the color of his ECHO eye that Yvette made for him after the surgery. The rose sits just in front of the group selfie they took after he had finished recovering.

An intricate paper ball made of geometrical shapes sits on Vaughn’s desk; a tangle of color and lines that draw the eye. Vaughn is always finding something new hidden inside the different pieces of paper, little notes that fall out of folds of paper onto his desk.

Rhys and Vaughn get her books and books of paper. Yvette thinks it’s adorable that they keep trying to surprise her with it, even though she knows they’ve been bribing other requisitions officers not to tell her about the surprise gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so yay for more polyperion fluff~
> 
> i'm gonna try and post a ficlet every week or so.


End file.
